Mi Razón de Vivir
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han cometido un ERROR?  Sin saber que ese error se convertiría en la razón de su existencia, en su razón de vivir…
1. Prologo

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciónes, Meyer eres una genio.

**PROLOGO: MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**

_El amor todo lo puede_, frase por demás romántica pero cuando me pongo a analizar lo que a mi me ocurrió me doy cuenta de que es una completa MENTIRA, porque si el amor de verdad lo puede todo, ¿por que mi amor no lo logro? o ¿será que no era amor?

¿Alguna vez han cometido un ERROR?

Estoy segura de que sí-digo somos humanos- bueno pues yo a lo largo de mis 18 años he cometido varios errores, algunos de los que no me siento orgullosa, otros que me ayudaron a ser mejor persona y otros más que no solo me lastimaron a mi sino a las personas que amo, pero hubo uno en especial que cambio mi vida y se volvió _Mí Razón de Vivir_

_

* * *

_

_Me gustaría decirles unas palabras antes de comenzar esta historia, no se si haya historias parecidas no he leído ninguna pero espero les guste, la había quitado con el objetivo de mejorarla así que en poco tendrán el primer capitulo y los demás. Espero sus comentarios acerca de este pequeño prologo._


	2. Especial

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciónes, Meyer eres una genio.

* * *

**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**

Alguna vez han cometido un ERROR sin saber que ese error se convertiría en la razón de su existencia, en su razón de vivir…

* * *

**_Lo que esta en cursivas son recuerdos o pensamientos_**

**_Lo que esta en letra normal es lo que esta pasando_**

_**1.-"Especial"**_

_**Lunes**_

_-… ¿tú nombre es…?- me pregunto aquel chico de bellos ojos que me había acompañado durante mi trayecto en avión hacia Florida_

_- Oh, yo soy Isabella Swam, dime Bella mucho gusto, y ¿tu debes ser familiar del famoso abogado Rosen?_

_- Un nombre tan bello como su poseedora-ignoro mi comentario por un momento- y sí, veo que conoces a mi padre-comento de una manera poco alegre..._

**AAAAA…_..AAAAA_**

_-Dios Bella entiéndeme no puedo quedarme, sabes que me acaban de ofrecer una beca en una de las mejores universidades de leyes, sabes que es mi sueño y no pienso rechazarla._

_-Pero… ¿entonces que hago fingir que nunca paso nada?-espere su respuesta pero jamás llego- ¿eso es lo que quieres?_

_-Sí es lo mejor para los dos así yo podre ser el gran abogado que siempre he querido y tu la famosa escritora que siempre has soñado ser, yo me voy pasado mañana_

_-¿QUÉ pasado mañana y cuando pensabas decirme, cuándo te despidiera en el Aeropuerto?_

_-Lo siento es solo que no había tenido tiempo de comentártelo, pero sabes que en cuanto termine la carrera regresare…- no lo deje terminar_

_-No,-dije gritando- no te molestes en regresar, que pretendes ¿qué me quede esperándote?_

_-No, quizá tengas razón_

_-Claro que tengo razón y tu también olvidare lo que paso y a ti también_

_-Entonces Adiós, además ya sabes lo que dicen de las relaciones a distancia. Hasta nunca Isabella.-_

**AAAAA…_.AAAAA_**

_-Isabella…Isabella_…Isabella

-Señorita Swam-me llamo el profesor un poco exasperado al parecer estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos o mejor dicho en el pasado que no me di cuenta

-Lo siento profesor, ¿me decía?

- Señorita... ¿Isabella te sientes bien? si lo deseas puedes retirarte-ofreció

-No, estoy bien gracias

-Esta bien-dijo no muy convencido- en cuanto terminen de llegar tus compañeros comenzara la clase no te preocupes si no entiendes nada… ah es verdad debes presentarte, solo decir tu nombre, de donde vienes y en que te especializaras.

-Sí no hay problema, solo me gustaría pedirle que me llame Marie no Isabella ¿digo si no hay inconveniente alguno? La verdad es que no me gusta que me llamen Isabella

-Claro como tú desees

Dicho esto regreso a su escritorio, poco a poco fueron llegando cada uno de los chicos la verdad jamás pensé fueran tantos pero ahora entendía porque este era una de las universidades más solicitados y con más prerrequisitos.

-Buenos días jóvenes espero que hayan tenido un feliz fin de semana, pero es hora de comenzar-algunos hicieron un sonido de disgusto lo que causo que el profesor riera- lo se, lo se, primero que nada quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera ella es Marie Swan, ya que todos se presentaron el primer día de clases ella también lo hará así que pongan atención. Señorita.-me llamo y me puse de pie para comenzar mi presentación.

-Si gracias. Hola mi nombre es Marie Swam, tengo 19 años, soy de Florida, me gustaría especializarme en Pediatría y estoy aquí por una beca - nadie hablaba solo me miraban el profesor se dio cuenta de que ya no diría nada y hablo

-Bueno me parece bien, muchas gracias señorita Swam ¿alguno tiene una pregunta?

-Tú eres la hija del jefe de la policía-no fue una pregunta sino una completa afirmación- Oh lo siento mi nombre es Alice Brandon, Psicología

-Si el es mi padre

-Lo sabía... ay el jefe Swan es tan lindo, me cae tan bien sino fuera tan gruñón creo que sería un éxito entre las mujeres

-Señorita Brandon esto no es la hora social, es una clase-la reprendió el profesor

-Upss… lo siento profe

-Esta bien, ya después tendrán tiempo de conocerse ahora vamos a comenzar.-se dio la vuelta y comenzó la clase.

En la clase no se había dicho algo que no supiera, antes de llegar a Forks a vivir con mí padre había estudiado acerca de lo que trataría el curso, y es que al no haber llegado de la mejor manera al colegio tampoco podía hacerlo siendo una ignorante.

Pero eso no impediría que varios de los alumnos parecieran estar resentidos conmigo

¿Por que digo esto?

Es algo fácil de explicar, el hecho es que todo mundo me mire y murmure a mis espaldas es un buen motivo para creerlo

Quizá estaban bien al parecer molestos, se que no había llegado de la mejor manera especialmente no a tiempo para el inicio oficial de clases pero no podía dejar todo en una semana y venir a Forks.

Yo había estado viviendo los 3 últimos años de mi vida en Italia donde termine el instituto y comencé a trabajar, me fui de Florida dejando a mi madre -y a su nuevo esposo- ¿La razón? Un desamor, si es un poco tonto

¿QUIÉN DEJARIA TODA SU VIDA POR UN SIMPLE DESAMOR? -se estaran preguntando

Pues yo, pero antes de que comiencen a sacar conclusiones debo decir a mi favor que para mi no solo fue un romance adolescente- como lo llamo mi madre "Un capricho "o "un simple enamoramiento" -ya que había promesas, planes involucrados que yo tome demasiado enserio pero que él obviamente no. He tenido estos dos últimos años para analizar lo que paso y casi me he convencido de que quizá, solo quizás mi madre tenia razón con eso del enamoramiento.

Pero sin saber esto, todo el pueblo de Forks estaba pendiente de cada paso que doy desde que llegue, es más casi puedo asegurar que desde que se enteraron de que vendría.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos después de un largo día

_-¿Dice que le ofrecieron una beca? ¿No hablara enserio o sí?-_ preguntaba un chico rubio a una pelirroja_- los chicos que reciben becas deben ser los primeros en entrar al curso sin importar nada, lo más seguro es que sea la "especial" _

_Si tienes toda la razón- _respondió esta regalándome una mirada envenenada- _ella debe ser la "Especial" de este año_

¿Especial yo?... No entendía a que se referían con eso, cuando me permitieron incorporarme unos días después me aseguraron que no seria ni la primera ni la ultima en entrar ya comenzado el curso que siempre había algunos rezagados.

-Hola soy Alice- me intercepto la chica que recordaba de la clase del profesor Cullen- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Hola, si estas en mi grupo

-Sí-dijo casi brincando-me recuerdas pensé que no lo harías

-Oh

-Bueno solo venia a presentarme, me tengo que ir pero nos vemos después ¿ok?

-Claro-aun tenia una pequeña duda quizá ella podría ayudarme –Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de que te vallas?

-Claro, dispara-este comentario dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara

-¿Qué tiene de extraño el que me hayan ofrecido una plaza en el curso?

-Bueno, no es que sea extraño… lo extraño esta en el momento en el que entraste al curso ya que es casi imposible que te lo hayan permitido a menos que… a menos que…digamos que eso solo es posible si…-guardo silencio mientras analizaba algo-¿Cómo te lo explico? Eso solo pasa si eres "especial" o como dirian muchos la "recomendada". Lo siento pero debo irme nos vemos mañana.- dijo y sin más se fue

Aun no podía asimilar lo que me había dicho eso de ser la "especial" no me quedaba claro y menos aun el que me creyeran una recomendada, porque no lo era, pero en esos momentos el único pensamiento que tenia era el de que mi estadía en el curso y en el pueblo iba a ser bastante difícil.

Créanme no exagero yo era conocido por todos sus habitantes como "la hija del jefe de policía y de la malcriada de su ex esposa" , "la que regreso después de mas de 2 años de estar desaparecida" y no solo era el hecho de quienes eran mis padres sino además de la manera en la que llegue y entre a uno de los más prestigiados cursos de medicina-como les había dicho antes- y con lo que odiaba ser el centro de atención pero al parecer la situación no estaba a mi favor.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie me subí a mi vieja camioneta y arranque el motor tan solo quería salir de ahí y que el día terminara, mientras manejaba en mí cabeza solo resonaba una palabra:

"_Recomendada, recomendada"-era como si una voz me la repitiera continuamente_

Hasta que lo entendí-frene en seco, gracias a Dios nadie rondaba ese lugar, tome con más fuerza el volante no podía creerlo la furia me inundaba-había entendido a que se referían con la "recomendada" era ser la niña rica, la amante de X, la hija de X y no se que más.

Al parecer como me habían dicho no era ni la primera ni la última, ahora no sabia que tan bueno había sido el decidir venir acá. Aunque no me quejo no es que yo viniera con la mentalidad de hacer amigos, además de que sus ventajas debía tener ser la sobrina de dos de las más grandes eminencias medicas de Italia y que tu padre sea amigo de la infancia del profesor que imparte el curso

Sí, llegue a Forks un pequeño pueblo lluvioso de Washington y con apenas dos semanas aquí he comprobado aquel dicho que dice "PUEBLO CHICO, INFIERNO GRANDE".

Aquel primer día de clases-por lo menos para mí, pero el numero 16 para el resto- había marcado parte de lo que seria mi vida aquí, conocí a aquellos chicos o mejor dicho a la chica a la que podría llegar a conocer y porque no entablar una amistad pero para mi desgracia también conocí a aquellos que me odiarían desde ya y de los que debería cuidarme.

Pero ahora mi día continuaba y aunque este día no fuera el comienzo oficial en la universidad, pero para mi lo era no solo en la escuela sino este también era un Nuevo Comienzo en mi Vida.

* * *

AL VER QUE LES GUSTO EL PROLOGO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA ESTARA LLENO DE MISTERIO ASÍ QUE NO DESESPEREN OK ESPERO COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LES HA PARECIDO.

CHICAS YA NO ACTUALIZO HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS OKIS

LEX


	3. Rumores

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciónes, Meyer eres una genio.

* * *

**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**

Alguna vez han cometido un ERROR sin saber que ese error se convertiría en la razón de su existencia, en su razón de vivir…

* * *

**_Lo que esta en cursivas son recuerdos o pensamientos_**

**_Lo que esta en letra normal es lo que esta ocurriendo  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**2.-Rumores**_

_**Martes**_

Al parecer el rumor de que era la recomendada se había corrido con bastante rapidez, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y ya medio mundo lo comentaba a mis espaldas preguntándose ¿Quién seria mi benefactor?-totalmente absurdo

Dios estoy tan molesta, seguro fue aquel chico rubio él quien corrió este rumor, decir que yo era "recomendada" si ni siquiera me conocía, no es como si no hubiera esperado este tipo de reacciones al entrar semanas después de iniciadas las clases, pero le tenia que poner fin a esta situación les demostraría que yo de verdad me había ganado esta beca y que no era la "amante o hija…" de alguno de los directivos de la universidad

_**12:30 **_

Ya ha trascurrido gran parte del día, había decidido hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de "mis verdugos" digo compañeros, caminaba por los pasillos como si todos los demás fueran invisibles-ok admito que ese trabajo lo lograba con mi i Pod- ya no importaba nada solo yo.

Me dirigía hacia mi ultima clase Matemáticas llegue a la sala y para mi sorpresa aun no llegaba nadie a excepción de una mujer de aproximados 40 años –la maestra- pensé, me dispuse a entrar y tomar mi lugar en la ultima fila cuando esta me llamo

-Tú debes ser la Srta. Swan, hola yo soy la profesora Fiorella Vivaldi de matemáticas

-Mucho gusto profesora, y si soy Marie Swan

-¿Marie? Tenia entendido que tu nombre era Isabella

-Am... Si es mi primer nombre pero le agradecería me llamara Marie, claro si no tiene algún inconveniente

-Jaja ¿inconveniente? Claro que no, te agradezco me lo aclares

-Disculpe el atrevimiento profesora… ¿su nombre?

-¿Que pasa con el?

-… ¿es italiano o me equivoco?

-Para nada señorita ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Bueno estuve viviendo un tiempo en Italia y se el idioma, entre otras cosas

-O es verdad, lo leí en su solicitud fue su ultima residencia antes de venir aquí, aunque…-dudo antes de decirlo- según he escuchado todos creen que usted viene de Florida de casa de su madre ¿o me equivoco?- imitando mi tono

-Para nada, si y hablando de eso me gustaría que nadie dijera lo contrario no tengo motivos para hablar de mi estancia en Italia a menos que sea necesario

-Perfecto por mi no hay ningún problema; solo una cosa más ¿tu profesor de matemáticas?

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con él?

-Nada es solo que su nombre me parece conocido

-Debe ser porque el es uno de los matemáticos y además un gran médico en Italia y ahora que lo menciona recuerdo que alguna vez la menciono a una Vivaldi, se refirió a ella como su profesora o compañera, no lo sé -dije pensando en lo poco que hablaba mi tio de ello- casi no le gusta hablar de eso, pero en cuanto hable con el le mencionare que usted es mi nueva profesoraquiza la recuerde- sin esperar una respuesta camine hacia el fondo del salón ya había varios chicos ahí algunos hablaban en grupos dirigiéndome miradas de curiosidad.

Tome asiento y en ese momento aquel chico rubio junto con otros 3 chicos a los que también había visto en alguna otra clase, uno era bastante musculoso e imponente, una rubia despampanante, y la pequeña de cabello rebelde su nombre si no me equivoco era Alice, no supe cuanto tiempo los mire solo supe que me habían percibido al recibir un saludo de la pequeña, el que respondí con un asentimiento.

La profesora se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro regreso a su escritorio y comenzó:

-Bueno días jóvenes- saludo y en respuesta se escucho un coro de –_Buenos días profesora _

-Jaja como han pasado su fin de semana- pregunto, un poco extrañados al parecer por la pregunta varios chicos intercambiaron miradas

-Muy bien miss- respondió únicamente la rubia que había visto entrar hace un rato

-Me alegra eso Rosalie- y comenzó a reir- lo siento es solo que la señorita Marie me ha contado un chiste que me ha dejado sorprendida- comento y siguió riendo mientras todos se giraban a verme yo tan solo concentre mi atención en mi libreta como si se tratara de lo más fascinante

_-¿Así que también es cómica?_- dijo entre dientes al que reconoci como el chico rubio… Del cual no sabía ni su nombre

-Pero basta de chistes y comencemos, por cierto Marie me encantaría saber la respuesta a eso ¿ok?- me pidió antes de comenzar su clase

-Claro profesora en cuanto la tenga se la hare llegar-le respondí

La clase transcurrió entre miradas furtivas de mis compañeros no solo por el comentario de la profesora sino por el hecho de que sabía más sobre los temas que cualquiera de ellos que llevaban más tiempo en clases.

Al terminar la sesión espere a que la mayoría saliera, comencé a recoger mis cosas y me disponía a salir cuando una chica hablo no sabia si era a mí o no pero de todos modos me gire a verla

-No les tomes en cuenta

-¿A quienes?-pregunte confundida

-A todos, es solo que es sorprendente, si me permites decirlo, el que te llevaras tan bien con Fiorella, por lo regular odia a todos- no sabia quien era la chica que me hablaba, es más me preguntaba por que lo hacia-Oh disculpa mi nombre es Ángela voy en casi todas tus clases

-Un gusto Ángela y gracias por la recomendación pero me tengo que ir

-Claro, claro, adelante- respondió con una sonrisa

Me aleje lo más rápido posible de ese pasillo hoy mi día había acabado y ya no quería escuchar nada más acerca de "la recomendada" es decir, YO. Tan solo quería ir a casa a descansar.

Pero nada puede ser tan perfecto…

Me encontraba por llegar a mi vehículo cuando escuche mi nombre - ¡_MARIE!- _alguien me llamaba gire para todas las direcciones posible pero no vi a nadie que me llamara hasta que sentí que alguien se colgaba de mi brazo- Marie-repitió una exhausta Alice- llevo persiguiéndote desde la sala de matemáticas si que eres rápida para caminar

-Lo siento no lo sabia ¿pasa algo?

-Sí ¿que no piensas ir a clase de idiomas, la tenemos todos los días al final del día?

-Bueno sí… es que_ yo…

-¿Aja?- pregunto un poco impaciente

-Es que yo no estoy obligada a tomar idiomas –ella no se movía solo esperaba-bueno es que yo hablo 2 idiomas diferentes y estoy aprendiendo un tercero por eso no es necesario- hable tan rápido que no sabia si me había entendido

-Tres idiomas- no solo lo dijo con asombro sino lo ilustro con su mano, yo solo asentí- oh ya veo…

-¡Alicee…!-ahora la llamaban a ella voltee a la entrada de donde provenía el llamado y vi a los tres chicos –el fortachón, la rubia y el pesado

-Creo que te llaman y yo debo irme tengo una cita y asuntos que tratar… nos vemos mañana ¿esta bien?- sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, solo me subí a mi viejo auto y arranque saliendo lo más rápido del estacionamiento al mirar por el espejo vi a los 4 entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Creo que ahora los rumores de que era una recomendada se intensificarían, o ¿por qué otro motivo no tomaría idiomas era una materia obligatoria? La posible respuesta de muchos y el comentario de mañana:

_"Es Recomendada por eso tiene trato preferencial"_

Manejar me tranquilizaba, siempre tuve un sueño emprender un viaje por carretera sin mapas, preocupaciones o cualquier otra distracción solo yo, mi viejo auto, una mochila, buena música y…- no me permití pensar en él, no podía hacerme esto el decidió tomar otro camino en el cual no me incluía a mi o a… nadie más que no fueran sus sueños de ser algún día tan poderoso como su padre.

Pero esto no impidió que los recuerdos se agolparan en mi mente, que el pasado regresara recordándome los bellos momentos que había pasado con él o lo que habíamos planeado realizar juntos algún día.

* * *

….

_-Jajaja no, no por favor- no- más- rogaba a mi torturador, odiaba que me hicieran cosquillas pero el sabía que esa era la única manera de obtener una respuesta o cediera ante lo que el pedía- Ya…-basta-basta_

_-Bells debes prometerme que no harás ese viaje a menos que sea conmigo ¡promételo!- me exigió dejándome de hacer cosquillas_

_-Nop…_

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no quieres que sea yo quien te acompañe?- su cara era de sueño c¿omo podía creer que no lo quería junto a mí?_

_-No, no quiero que me acompañes. Lo que quiero es que seamos los dos quienes cumplamos juntos ese sueño y no solo ese sino muchos más. Como puedes pensar que no te quiero conmigo si yo Te Amo_

_-Yo también te Amo pequeña y mucho_

_Ese fue nuestro primer plan juntos, después de este le siguieron varios más. _

_Mamá decía que planeábamos cosas como si el tiempo no existiera, como si fuéramos a pasar toda la vida juntos._

…_.

* * *

_

Cuanta razón tenía no íbamos a estar juntos siempre.

Es ahora cuando me pregunto por que dijo que me amaba si no lo sentía

- Bella debes dejar de vivir en el pasado y concentrarte en el ahora, nada es más importante que el AHORA- dije para mi misma

Sin haberme dado cuenta ya estaba entrando a la calle en la que se encontraba mi casa al llegar frente a ella me estacione y baje de la camioneta como estaba empezando a llover corrí hacia la puerta con mucho cuidado- la lluvia no le favorece a los descoordinados – abrí la puerta y entre

-Estoy en casa- anuncie pero al no recibir respuesta me imagine que mi padre seguía trabajando

Subí a mi habitación sin siquiera comer algo la verdad es que estaba tan cansada que solo quería darme un baño y dormir un poco. Al llegar a mi cuarto puse un poco de música para poder bañarme con un poco de ambientación.

Tome lo neceser de baño y entre a la ducha, llene la tina con agua tibia y después de despojarme de mis ropas entre en ella, de fondo sonaba _**"I will follow you into the dark" de Deaht Cab Cutie **_y mientras esta se escuchaba recargue mi cabeza contra la fría tina y me relaje un poco.

Al recordar todo lo que había vivido a mi corta edad, todos los errores que había cometido y aun más recordando lo que había pasado desde que llegue aquí mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo más comencé a llorar.

Llore como no lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo y me sentía tan bien.

Cuando las canciones cambiaron a unas menos relajantes me dispuse a terminar mi baño, me vestí con ropa cómoda para poder descansar me dirigía a mi cama cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular rápidamente lo busque en mi mochila y mire la pantalla.

El nombre que me mostraba esta hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios, era la única persona en el planeta que sin necesidad de decir algo me hacia sentir bien y ahora mismo la necesitaba mucho pero lamentablemente nos encontrábamos muy lejos una de la otra.

El móvil siguió timbrando así que rápidamente apreté la tecla para aceptar la llamada y me lleve el teléfono al oído.

-Hola…

* * *

Ok segundo capitulo...sorry la tardanza pero debia editar unas cosas, les subo en poco el siguiente si puedo esta misma noche no lo se veré la verdad esta semana será pesada llena de examenes así que si puedo en la noche les subo el siguiente.

Si les gusta comenten okis me gustaria saber que les va pareciendo.

Lex


	4. La chica nueva

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciónes, Meyer eres una genio.

* * *

**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**

Alguna vez han cometido un ERROR sin saber que ese error se convertiría en la razón de su existencia, en su razón de vivir…

* * *

**_Lo que esta en cursivas son recuerdos o pensamientos_**

**_Lo que esta en letra normal es lo que esta ocurriendo  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**3.- La chica nueva**_

**Pov. Edward**

_La universidad es tan, pero tan aburrida nunca había nada de que hablar pero realmente no esperaría menos ya que se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo._

Este era mi pensamiento hace unos días pero todo había cambiado desde que se supo que la hija del Jefe Swan regresaba a Forks, aunque realmente nunca supe que hubiera estado por aquí. Todo el pueblo hablaba de lo mismo, al parecer la niña no había venido en ya varios años y nadie sabia nada de ella desde la ultima vez que vino, lo que la hacia "lo más interesante en todo el pueblo"

-Yo no se que tiene de especial que regrese la niña esta, todos se comportan como si el presidente viniera- comente

-Jajaja… El presidente- se reía mi hermano mientras se tomaba del estomago al no poder dejar de reír

-Em tranquilo no seas tan infantil- le recrimino mi hermana

-Lo_siento es solo que...que me pareció graciosa la comparación de Eddi

-Pero es que tiene razón todos se comportan como si fuera tan importante esa chica, cuantos debe tener ¿15, 16? es una niña tan solo eso- concordó la novia de Emmett Rosalie – pero hablemos de otra cosa o nosotros también comenzaremos a darle más importancia de la que tiene

Nuestra tarde transcurrió sin más, como siempre hoy era otro domingo aburrido y lleno de rumores –algunos demasiado ridículos- acerca de la señorita Swan y pensar que esto llevaba una semana desde que se supo que vendría a Forks, no quiero ni pensar como sera cuando llegue...

…

_**Lunes (2 semanas de haber comenzado las clases)**_

Odiaba los lunes era el día en el que hacíamos nada, ya que como comenzaba la semana todos estaban asimilando el regreso a actividades. A duras penas llegue a mi casillero y tome los libros que ocuparía para mis clases… -Esperen… algo esta diferente hoy ¿Qué podría ser?...

Oh si hoy todos hablan más de lo normal y caminan por los pasillos aprisa

¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

Entonces la vi, una chica que no había visto antes caminaba-o mejor dicho corría- por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, mientras todos los que estábamos ahí-sí me incluyó- tan solo la mirábamos en silencio. Paso tan rápido que apenas la pude ver, en cuanto dio la vuelta al final del pasillo todos comenzaron a murmurar.

Un chico moreno estaba junto a mi hablaba con otro sobre la chica que acababamos de ver.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- me acerque y les pregunte

-¿La viste?- solo asentí asumiendo que se refería a la chica- ella es la nueva, la hija del jefe Swan y muchos dicen que también es la nueva chica "especial" tu me entiendes- dijo y antes de poder preguntar más sonó la campana lo que anunciaba que las clases comenzaban y todos se dirigieron a su respectivo salón.

Un poco confundido por lo que me habían dicho también me dirigí a mi salón cuando entre ya estaba la mayoría de mis compañeros dentro un par de minutos más y el profesor cerro la puerta lo que significaba el comienzo de la clase.

-Buenos días jóvenes espero que hayan tenido un feliz fin de semana, pero es hora de comenzar y ponernos a trabajar-muchos hicieron sonidos de desagrado ante esto- lo se, lo se, primero que nada quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera-anuncio el profesor, mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica- ella es Marie Swan, ya que todos se presentaron el primer día de clases ella también lo hará así que pongan atención. Señorita.- la llamo todos se giraron a verla y yo lo hice de igual manera y entonces me di cuenta de que se trataba de la chica del pasillo

-Si gracias-dijo y se puso de pie- Hola mi nombre es Marie Swam, tengo 19 años, soy de Florida, me gustaría especializarme en Pediatría y estoy aquí por una beca - nadie decía nada tan solo la miraban por lo que el profesor hablo

-Bueno me parece bien, muchas gracias señorita Swam ¿alguno tiene una pregunta?

-Tú eres la hija del jefe de la policía-afirmo Alice- Oh lo siento mi nombre es Alice Brandon, Psicología

-Sí, el es mi padre- confirmo la chica

-Lo sabía ay el jefe Swan es tan lindo, me cae tan bien sino fuera tan gruñón creo que sería un éxito entre las mujeres, pero...-dijo Alice comenzando a divagar

-Señorita Brandon esto no es la hora social, es una clase-la reprendió el profesor

-Upss… lo siento profe

-Esta bien, ya después tendrán tiempo de conocerse, ahora vamos a comenzar.-se dio la vuelta y comenzó la clase.

Todos nos sabíamos o por lo menos yo si el tema de memoria pero al parecer todo era un repaso para la nueva. Cuando el profesor dio la clase por concluida todos salimos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.

El día continuo con la novedad de la chica nueva, la hija del Jefe Swan las clases habían terminado y lo agradecía, el escuchar hablar tanto de ella me estaba hartando.

Me dirigí a mi casillero para dejar algunos libros y recoger otros ahí mismo estaba Victoria y en cuanto me vio llegar comenzó a contarme todo lo que sabia sobre la nueva- no que me interesara pero ella estaba tan emosionada contándome todo que me pareció grosero interrumpirla-

-Mira ahí viene "La becada"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, no pude evitar comentar al respecto

-¿Dice que le ofrecieron una beca? ¿No hablara enserio o sí?- pregunte en el instante en que ella pasaba frente a nosotros estoy seguro lo escucho- los chicos que reciben becas deben ser los primeros en entrar al curso sin importar nada, lo más seguro es que sea una chica "especial"

-Si tienes toda la razón- respondió Victoria mientras la observaba pasar- ella debe ser la "Especial" de este año- al escuchar este comentario camino más rápido hasta que la perdí de vista-Debo irme nos vemos luego Edward- me informo Victoria

-Claro, adiós- me despedí termine de guardas mis cosas y salí al estacionamiento tan solo para ver salir una vieja camioneta a toda velocidad, o más correctamente a la más alta que podía.

…,

_**Martes**_

Los rumores sobre la chica no paraban al parecer se propagaban más cada segundo pero realmente a mi no me importaba mucho ya tenia bastante con mis clases como para preocuparme por una "recomendada"

Ya tan solo quedaban 2 clases y el día estaría terminado mire mi reloj que marcaba _**12:33 **_wow ahora llegaría tarde a la clase de matemáticas esperaba que la profesora estuviera de buen humor, pero a quien engaño ella jamás esta de buen humor.

-Edward ¿tu también vas tarde a matemáticas?- pregunto mi hermano cuando me tope con el al girar en el siguiente pasillo, al parecer habían corrido ya que se veía exhausto

-Sí, mejor nos apuramos o nos quedaremos afuera

Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos, afuera del salón estaban Rosalie y Alice lo que me sorprendió un poco ellas siempre eran de las primeras en estar dentro del salón

-Dios, hasta que llegan nos preguntábamos si seriamos las únicas retardadas. Vamos-dijo Alice

Entramos con mucha precaución esperando que la profesora nos reprendiera pero ella ni siquiera nos miro cuando entramos un par de minutos después y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, mire mi reloj -eran 12:40- ok esto era muy raro

-Bueno días jóvenes- saludo y todos contestamos a coro –_Buenos días profesora _

-Jaja como han pasado su fin de semana- pregunto, un poco extrañados por su pregunta yo y varios chicos intercambiamos miradas

_-Muy bien miss_- respondió solamente Rosalie

-Me alegra eso Rosalie-le dijo y comenzó a reir- lo siento es solo que la señorita Marie me ha contado un chiste que me ha dejado sorprendida- comento y siguió riendo mientras todos miraban a la susodicha quien solo miraba su libreta fascinada

-¿Así que también es cómica?- dije entre dientes para que solo ella y algunos me escucharan

-Pero basta de chistes y comencemos, por cierto Marie me encantaría saber la respuesta a eso ¿ok?- le pidió antes de comenzar su clase

-_Claro profesora en cuanto la tenga se la hare llegar_-respondió

La clase más extraña que habíamos tenido de matemáticas termino y con los chicos salimos apresuradamente del salón

-Que rara estuvo la miss hoy, estaba que daba miedo- comento Emmett

-Tienes razón quien sabe que mosquito le habrá picado-agrego Alice- oh! Ahora los veo chicos

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntamos pero ella no respondió tan solo salió corriendo, como aun era temprano la seguimos

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al verla charlar con la nueva, no sabíamos de que hablaban pero al parecer ella le dijo algo que sorprendió a Ali, la charla duro apenas unos minutos ya que la chica nueva subió a su camioneta y salió a toda prisa.

Alice se unió a nosotros y aún parecía sorprendida.

-¿Qué hablabas con la recomendada?-pregunto Rose

-Es solo que le pregunte si se quedaría a tomar idiomas y ella me dijo que no estaba obligada a hacerlo ya que sabe 3 idiomas

-¡TRES IDIOMAS!- dijo sorprendido Emmett

-Si yo pensé lo mismo, es sorprendente Emmett con trabajos y habla español

-Ey enana, eso fue un golpe bajo

-Jaja será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a clase

Sin más todos caminamos al salón de idiomas para tomar nuestra última clase del día. Aunque realmente no preste atención ya que estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Alice ¿será posible que de verdad sepa tres idiomas? Digo porque si ese es el caso ella no puede ser una recomendada, o no como las otras que han caminado por estos mismos pasillos.

Con este pensamiento y después de haber terminado la clase -de la cual no supe ni el tema- me dirigí a casa pensando en Marie ella era una chica bastante rara, pero de que otra manera me podría parecer si ella era la nueva, digo no puedes decir que conoces a alguien en tan solo 2 días.

Aunque no estaba seguro si algún día lo averiguaría por ahora solo tenia una pregunta en mente: _**¿Quién es Marie Swan?**_

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda he subido un capitulo más de esta historia en esta madrugada jajaja si puedo más tarde les subo uno sino en la semana o hasta el fin que viene, sorry pero estoy a full de tarea.

ya saben si les gusta o no, si quieres recomendar algo solo dejenme un comentario.

besos lex


	5. Como una madre

_**oK CHICAS SI LES INERESA ESCUCHEN AMOR DE MADRE DE VICTOR MANUEL ES SALSA JOOJO ME ENCANTA ESA CANCÍÓN..**_

_**

* * *

**__**4.- Como una madre**_

Las semanas pasaron y las clases también, los rumores seguían extendiéndose por los pasillos de la universidad pero ya no les tomaba importancia después de esa llamada yo cambie, era extraño como la voz de una sola persona podía mejorarme el estado de animo y girar mi mundo entero.

De nuevo era lunes y con ellos llegaba la clase con el profesor Cullen llegue más temprano de lo común y creyendo que quizá nadie estaría en el aula me dirigí a ella, valla sorpresa me lleve al ver no solo al profesor sino también al "chismoso" a aquel chico que de seguro había divulgado el chisme de que yo era la recomendada.

En cuanto me escucho entrar sus ojos se clavaron en mi, su mirada era dura y penetrante pero no dejaría que me intimidara, nadie lo había hecho desde hace dos años y esta no seria la excepción.

Decidida le mantuve la mirada mientras entraba y pasaba de largo para llegar a mi lugar.

-Buenos días-salude

-Be-Marie, que sorpresa-upss casi la riega el profe. Parecía culpable o incomodo por su equivocación pero yo solo le sonreí y el me respondió la sonrisa-bueno Edward esos trabajos son de los que debemos pasar la calificación a las listas podrías hacerlo mientras yo hablo un momento con la señorita

-Claro Carlisle- respondió aun mirándome al parecer más resentido

A un lado del salón se encontraba la oficina del profesor tenia dos entradas una que daba la pasillo y otra al aula, me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y entramos a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Lo siento Bella casi me equivoco espero no causarte problemas

-No tendrías porque, pero no te preocupes no fue nada.- si a Carlisle solo lo trataba de tú cuando no estábamos en clases o solos- Y dime que deseas hablar conmigo

-Ah si claro, bueno Esme quiere que vallas a casa a comer hoy mismo dice que desde que llegaste no la has visitado y que si no te presentas hoy mismo ira a tu casa a "secuestrarte", la verdad es que te extraña

-Jaja... yo también la extraño horrores, sabes que tú y ella son como unos padres, mis amigos, son demasiado importantes

-Entonces ¿vienes?

-No lo se mañana debo entregar un trabajo y no deseo atrasarme

-Ummm...-dijo mientras parecía pensar- ok, te propongo algo y tu decides si aceptas o no

-Dime

-Yo salgo a la hora que comienzan los talleres de idiomas y según tengo entendido tu no cursas idiomas ¿es correcto?

-Si, es correcto

-Perfecto que te parece si vamos a tu casa recoges tus cosas de la universidad, un poco de ropa y pasa la noche en casa y mañana temprano yo te traigo para acá y te regreso a casa.

-Suena tentador pero ¿que pasara con Charlie?

-Bella sabes que el jamás le negaría nada a Esme-iba a rebatir eso cuando el hablo-anda Bella hazlo por Esme en casa no hay nadie y ella se siente un poco sola además esta noche tengo guardia en el hospital y siempre llego muy tarde solo por hoy-sin poderme resistir mas acepte

-Esta bien lo hare pero con una condición

-La que sea-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo llevare mi camioneta y así podre venir a la escuela mañana temprano y cuando llegues de tu guardia puedas descansar un par de horas antes de tus clases

-Pero Esme...

-Esa es la condición

-Esta bien, lleva tu camioneta

-Bueno te parece si en cuanto salga yo voy a casa mientras tu le das la noticia a Esme

-Perfecto, lo acepto con tal de que vallas, Esme se podrá feliz tiene muchas ganas de verte

-Yo igual, los extrañe-mire el reloj que se encontraba en la pared detrás de Carlisle y me lleve una gran sorpresa-upss profesor creo que llegara tarde a clase y yo también

-¿por qué lo dices...? Oh es tardísimo, será mejor que vallamos -me levante y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la puerta que daba hacia el salón y en cuanto la abrí quise no haberlo hecho, todos los ojos se posicionaron en mi y posteriormente en Carlisle era todo u vaivén de miradas, me quede estancada por unos segundos hasta que Carlisle me saco de este

-Señorita valla a su asiento y espero ese trabajo para la próxima clase o estará reprobada-dijo en forma seria, sabía que no era cierto y que solo era para sacarme del aprieto

-Claro profesor y gracias-mientras me dirigía a mi asiento trate de evitar las miradas pero las sentía y eso era más que suficiente.

La clase comenzó y yo me centre en poner atención ignorando a los más de 30 pares de ojos que me miraban. Cincuenta minutos después la clase finalizo...Gracias a Dios-dije para mi misma y no soy religiosa jaja

-Gracias chicos espero que todos hayan entendido la tarea porque ya que encontraban más interesante a su compañera que mi explicación daré este tema por visto y esta tarea cubrirá lo referente al tema, pueden irse-al escuchar esto todos se quejaban y se preguntaban entre si de que había tratado la sesión sin ganas de esperar y aprovechado la confusión me levante y salí del salón, no sin darle a Carlisle una mirada cómplice.

El día continuo su curso ahora con un nuevo rumor "Yo era la recomendada de Carlisle" eso era por demás absurdo pero aun más absurdo que este era el que decía que yo era su "amante", es que estos chicos no tienen vida propia.

Por fin llego la hora de idiomas que por supuesto yo no tomaba así que me dirigí al estacionamiento subí a mi camioneta y me fui a casa sabia que el día siguiente seria un infierno pero no quería pensar en eso.

…...

Después de tomar las cosas necesarias, llamar a Charlie y avisarle sobre que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Esme pero para mi sorpresa el ya estaba enterado de lo que pasaba y solo me deseo una linda noche.

Mientras me acercaba al sendero en el que tenia que dar vuelta para llegar a la casa de Esme tan solo vino a mi mente una mujer tan maravillosa que me había adoptado como una más de su familia sin siquiera importarle mi pasado, apoyándome en las buenas y malas, ella se había vuelto una madre además de Renée.

Al llegar baje de mi camioneta ella ya me esperaba en la puerta de la casa y me saludo gustosa, creo que el pasar todo la tarde con ella seria un buen remedio para mi pésimo día en la universidad. Ella siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que me llenaba de una paz inmensa, que me hacia creer que en el mundo no existe maldad, ni sufrimiento solo felicidad…Ella tenia los rasgos perfectos de una madre lo que me hacia cuestionarme sobre si alguna ves tuvo o tiene hijos-realmente tengo pocos años de conocerla a ella y a

Carlisle y nunca se me ocurrió preguntarlo-, pero no pensaba tratar ese tema con ella ahora, quizá le preguntaría después.

-Bella, hija ¿como estas?-pregunto mientras me abrazaba

-Hola Esme muy bien, aunque no mejor que tú estas hermosa, Esme los años no pasan por ti

-Para niña que me apenas

-Pero si es verdad amor no tienes de que avergonzarte-dijo Carlisle que llegaba y la abrazaba por los hombros

-Hola Bella, pasa-me invito mientras se hacia a un lado y yo entraba- ¿que tal termino tu día?

-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso lo único que me faltaba era un rumor de esta índole ¿lo escuchaste?-pregunte

-Sí, lo siento Bells no fue mi intención causarte problemas

-Ja ja por supuesto que no Carlisle realmente no le tomo mucha importancia pero me preocupa el que no me tomen enserio aunque si les soy sincera lo único que me importa es que los profesores me tomen enserio y nadie más.

Esme se había retirado a la cocina mientras yo hablaba con Carlisle 5 minutos después regreso y nos invito a pasar a la mesa. Mientras comíamos platicamos de todas las cosas que nos habían pasado mientras no nos vimos y estábamos muertos de la risa.

-¿alguien desea café?-pregunto Esme

-me encantaría querida pero debo irme, ya sabes la guardia en el hospital pero ustedes disfrútenlo y nos vemos después- Carlisle me beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a Esme para despedirse.

Al verlos me llene de envidia, envidiaba lo que tenían lo que alguna ves yo desee tener pero que no podre tenerlo.

-¿Café Bella?-me pregunto de nuevo Esme,

-Claro, me encantaría pero yo te ayudo.

Juntas nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar café mientras nos seguíamos actualizando de nuestras vidas, listo el café nos dirigimos al jardín donde disfrutamos del atardecer y de un rico café. Al terminar entramos a casa el sol ya se había ocultado y mientras Esme bordaba en la sala yo realizaba mis tareas, todo armonizado por música clásica.

-Esme ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro hija no debes ni preguntarlo ¿qué pasa?-pregunto mientras dejaba de lado su bordado y me miraba

-¿Tu tienes hijos propios?-sus ojos se transformaron al escucharme no sabia definir si era por alegría o dolor al momento me arrepentí-lo siento Esme, creo que no fue correcto preguntar no tienes porque contestar.

-Y porque no lo haría pequeña Si tengo 3 hijos adoptivos y una sobrina de los que me encargo desde la muerte de su padres.

-Oh y puedo preguntar ¿por que no viven contigo?

-Jaja Bella dos de ellos los más pequeños tienen tu edad y los otros dos son tan solo un año mayor pero todos entraron este año a la universidad y es por eso que no viven conmigo

-Wow jamás lo hubiera pensado es que te ves tan joven Esme cualquiera pensaría que eres tan solo una jovencita

-Gracia hija por el cumplido, ellos me visitan pero pocas veces en cuanto ingresaron a su carrera se compraron un departamento y bueno como dicen "si quieres algo déjalo ir"

-tienes toda la razón, gracias Esme- dije mientras me levantaba y la abrazaba

-de nada hija, ahora a hacer la tarea que no voy a permitir que te desveles haciéndola eres muy joven y debes dormir tus 8 horas diarias

-Si mamá-le respondí en manera de juego

-Gracias Bella-respondió tentada a preguntarle la razón ella volvió a hablar-por todo

El resto de la noche fue agradable Esme me trataba como una niña pequeña y eso de cierto modo me gustaba. Al parecer esto nos hacia bien a las dos además era agradable yo vivir algunos de los momentos a los que renuncie y ella sentir que era madre.

A la mañana siguiente Esme me levanto y me llevo el desayuno a la cama le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió y se veía tan emocionada que no quise negarle nada. Ambas desayunamos en mi habitación entre risas

-¿Ya ha regresado Carlisle?

-No al parecer tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y llegara más tarde-respondió-hija ya son las 7 debes bañarte y arreglarte para ir a la universidad, yo estaré abajo en cuanto termines

-Gracias Esme-me levante y entre al baño mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Abrí la regadera y sin esperar a que el agua se calentara me metí bajo ella, mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un estremecimiento a causa del agua helada-créanme no estoy loca pero lo necesitaba para despertar-después de esta locura entibie el agua y me bañe tomándome mi tiempo 25 minutos después salí y me vestí. Para después bajar las escaleras y encontrar a Esme en la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-No Bellas esta bien, ya termine. Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te vallas ¿no?-pregunto un poco triste

-Si es hora-sin previo aviso me abrazo fuertemente, su abrazo era como el de la madre que no desea que su hijo se valla pero que debe hacerlo -Gracias por todo, la pase muy bien

-Gracias a ti pequeña, ya sabes que cuando necesites algo solo necesitas avisarme, y que eres bienvenida en casa cada que lo desees, p porque espero esta no sea la ultima ves que me acompañas

-Claro que no, en otra ocasión yo misma cocinare para ti

-Oh es verdad tu madre me lo había dicho que has aprendido a cocinar y que lo haces muy bien

-Jajá si me defiendo pero no creo cocinar mejor que tu, es solo que mi madre exagera

-Así somos todas cuando nos sentimos orgullosas de nuestros hijos, te lo mereces Bells nunca dudes eso, te mereces lo mejor, te mereces todo- dijo

Sabia a que se refería ella me conocía completamente y sabía por todo lo que había pasado. Sin poder evitarlo salí de la casa me despedí de nuevo de Esme y subí a mi camioneta y me puse en marcha mientras por el espejo retrovisor veía a Esme despidiéndose de mi con la mano, sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al recordar el maravilloso día que habíamos compartido, pero ahora era momento de regresar al mundo real.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza sin internt jajaja bueno espero les guste

nota:NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR EN LA MAÑANA PORQUE FAN FICTION NO ME LO DEJABA HACER..PERO POR FIN ESTA ACA


	6. Mi Tutor

Chicas hola este es un nuevo capitulo jojo espero les agrade, para escucharlo no olviden poner musiquita yo les recomiendo una que acabo de escuchar y que me ha encantado

Demi lovato- Gift of a friend

* * *

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciones, Meyer eres una genio.

* * *

**5.- Mi tutor**

**pov. Bella**

Regrese a la escuela ya no me importaba nada después de lo que me habia dicho Esme ya nada importaba solo tomaria lo bueno de las situaciones y lo malo lo dejaria atras como mi pasado, ya solo me interesaba el mejorar

_(varios dias después)_

Aunque no todo estaba mal, en la escuela ya todos mis profesores me consideraban una buena estudiante y algunos de mis compañeros también, aunque los que no seguian corriendo chismes sobre mi manera de haber ingresado y porque no la razón de que nadie me haya visto es años, etc, etc...nada que no pudiera manejar.

La profesora de matemáticas me ofreció que tomara cursos adelantados de la materia pero no quería que nadie creyera que no me era suficiente su clase así que me negué a eso pero ella entonces me propuso el que ella me recomendaría a uno de sus alumnos de cursos más altos para que me regularizara y por no pude rechazarla.

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y tenia tan solo una clase pero nos avisaron que el profesor no asistiría por una situación de fuerza mayor, con esto decidí regresar temprano a casa y quizá la llamaría para saber como estaba.

Salí del aula y comencé a caminar pero antes de poder llegar al estacionamiento la profesora de matemáticas me intercepto

-Marie que bueno que te encuentro, ya tengo a tu tutor si no tienes algún plan pueden comenzar hoy mismo las sesiones, él esta libre a la hora en la que los chicos de primer semestre tienen idiomas es de cuarto semestre aunque es de tercero y es uno de mis mejores alumnos te ayudara mucho, Señorita Brandon -se giro y llamo a Alice que en cuento escucho la llamaban se dirigió a nosotras.

**Pov Alice**

-Sera verdad lo que dicen de que Marie es la amante del profesor Cullen-dijo Emmett con mucha confusión en su voz y su cara

-Claro que no tonto ese fue un chisme que corrió la Jessica, desde que entro a la escuela. Además eso ya es historia vieja ya deja de estar creyendo en chismes tontos bobo -dije mientras juguetonamente le golpee el hombro

-Ay enana ¿por qué la violencia? ¿Qué no vez que soy delicado?

-Si ya me di cuenta sobre todo de mente- dije mientras le sonreia con maldad, al parecer no habia entendido porque en su cara seguia aquella mirada de confusión

_-Señorita Brandon-_escuche me llamaban me gire para ver a la profesora de matemáticas haciéndome una señal para que me acercara a ella y a Marie que la acompañaba

-Uy chaparra creo que estas en problemas- dijo Em y antes de ir a donde la profesora me gire a mi hermano

-Cállate idiota- dije después solo le sonreí y me encamine a donde la profesora

-Sí, miss ¿necesita algo?

-Sí señorita. Necesito acompañe a la señorita Swan a los jardines traseros ahí la esta esperando el señor Whitlock ¿lo conoce? -me pregunto la profesora, ¿que si lo conozco? me gusto preguntarle, él era el hombre de mis sueño

-Claro miss será un placer- lo conocía era guapísimo y si no fuera porque el es tan pero tan estudioso desde hace mucho nos conoceríamos mucho más, pero el ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, era tan serio pero eso era algo que me gustaba de él.

-Perfecto, Marie espero te sea de ayuda y nos vemos la siguiente clase, para que me cuentes que tal

-Esta bien, muchas gracias estoy segura que será de gran ayuda y más si usted ha sido su profesora

-Ja...gracias pero me tengo que ir no olvides saludarme a mi alumno

-Claro, hasta luego-dijo después de darle la mano una a la otra.

De verdad era muy extraña la relación de estas dos pero en fin quizá se conocían de algún otro lugar o solo era porque la maestra quería apoyar a Marie y que no se atrasara.

-Gracias por llevarme Alice-me agradecio la castaña

-De nada Marie, para mi es un placer ayudarte. Además la profesora tiene razón Jazz es muy inteligente por eso esta adelantado en muchas clases-le comente

-Ya lo creo, solo espero me pueda ayudar

-Jaja...estoy segura de que si- mire mi reloj y me quedaba poco tiempo para llevarla y después regresar a mi clase, por lo que la tome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar mas apresuradamente

Llegamos a los jardines traseros en ellos había una serie de bancas para poder almorzar o sentarse, a esta hora estaba casi vacio por ser las ultimas clases, con mucho cuidado busque a un chico rubio de rizos

-Ahí esta, ven vamos-le señale a Marie

No tardamos mucho en llegar a estar frente a _mi coronel _si así le decía porque era tan serio que bien podría pertenecer a algún ejército - obvio el no lo sabia.

-Hola Jasper-salude mientras tocaba su hombro- el se giro y en ese instante en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, de esas sonrisa que podrían hacer hiperventilar a cualquiera. Me sentí tan bien el pensar que el había sonreído con tan solo mirarme pero todo eso que sentía se desmorono a causa de una palabra.

-Bella…oh Dios Mío eres tú- dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado y abrazaba a mi castaña amiga, si él no había sonreído por verme a mí sino a causa de Bella.

Qué gran decepción

Ella parecia confundida pero despues de unos segundos ella reacciono -Jasper- dijo su nombre para después recibirlo en sus brazos y acurrucándose en su pecho- sentí algo que jamás crei sentir…CELOS

-Creo que ya no me necesitas Bella, me voy nos vemos luego-dije para empezar a alejarme, digo era verdad yo ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Pero antes de ir lo suficientemente lejos, alguien me tomo de la mano me gire y era Bella

-Alice muchas gracias, hoy tu me haz dado la más grande felicidad desde que llegue a Forks, Gracias- volvió a repetir mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Después se fue corriendo al lado de Jasper quien ya la esperaba, el extendió su mano ella la tomo y ambos se fueron caminando, y yo me quede ahí viéndolos porque me fue imposible alejar la vista. El la rodeo con su brazo y siguieron caminando y los mire hasta que los perdi de vista.

-Ali…pequeña, ahi estas vamos llegaremos tarde a clases-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba pero se dio cuenta de que yo no ponia mucho de mi parte -Ali ¿estas bien?- volvio a preguntar mi hermano Emmett.

No dije nada y me arroje a sus brazos el me sostuvo sin preguntar nada. Me conocía demasiado como para saber que en estos momentos no hablaría y que además necesitaba a mi hermano mayor conmigo.

**pov. Bella**

-Ahi esta- dijo Alice mientras se alejaba yo la seguia por detras pero me parecio tan bello el paisaje que me quede viendolo como boba, hasta que algo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-Bella- alguien me habia llamado, antes de poder levantar la vista y descubrir quien me llamaba dos fuertes brazos me envolvieron, no sabia quien era me removi un poco y entonces vi unos rizos rubios pero la diferencia es que yo los conocia muy bien.

Era ÉL...

Por fin habia vuelto a mí

-Jasper- dije mientras lo terminaba de envolver en mis brazos y me acurrucaba en su pecho, seguia teniendo ese olor caracteristico de él, que me habia acompañado durante todo este tiempo.

* * *

Y aquí termina este capitulo jjijiji:D

Espero les guste. Les digo que es solo una historia, pero todos los Cullens y mas personajes tienen relacion en ella por eso es que se las vol planteando poco a poco

Uyyy...pobre Alice T-T ¿Por qué se conocen Bella y Jasper?

Chan Chan Chan esto lo sabran la proxima vez.

Dudas, criticas comentarios ya saben la forma.

Un beso a todas -muac- Lex


	7. Un viejo conocido

**Uy Chicas les debo una disculpa pero es que me es imposible actualizarles antes, espero ahora si sean pacientes y en cuanto pueda les actualizo. **

**Para leer el cap pongan musica linda que les parece "Can't Fight This Feeling" de Finn en Glee**

* * *

Solo la historia me pertenece los personajes son de la mujer que creo a mi más grandes adicciones, Meyer eres una genio.

* * *

**6.-Un viejo conocido**

**Bella Pov.**

Después de a Alice, me volví a encontrar con Jasper quien tomo mi mano en cuanto estuve a su lado, pero necesitábamos sentirnos más cerca así que él me abrazo y de esta manera caminamos justos hasta su auto, no había necesidad de decir palabras solo con sentirnos uno al lado de otro era más que suficiente.

Manejo por no sé cuánto tiempo y mientras íbamos en el auto nos la pasamos entre miradas furtivas y conversaciones triviales como el clima. Pocos minutos después se estaciono y pago el motor

-Te va a encantar el pastel de queso de esta cafetería en el mejor del pueblo- comento antes de bajar del auto y dirigirse a mi lado abrió la puerta y me ayudo a mí.

Juntos entramos a la cafetería yo tomada de su brazo y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas del fondo, ya instalados una chica de cómo 13 años se acerco a nosotros y pregunto qué ordenaríamos, Jasper ordeno dos malteadas y una rebanada de pastel de queso para los dos. La chica se alejo y me di cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la cafetería – casi 15 personas, más los meseros, etc.- nos miraban.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que mi acompañante hablo.

-Pero cuéntame Isabella – dijo, cuando utilizo mi nombre completo supe que algo no estaba bien -¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?-pregunto de manera casual quitándole importancia

-Um…lo siento – solo pude decir

-¿Lo sientes?, yo lo sentí más. Al día siguiente que te deje en casa fui a buscarte, a ver como seguías, si te habías enfermado y me encuentro con que tu madre me dice que te has ido y que no me podía decir porque tú no querías que nadie supiera a donde te habías ido…

-Pero es que…-trate de hablar pero no me lo permitió

-Ni una carta, una llamada o postal ¿Por qué? – pregunto con la voz más baja lo que significaba que posiblemente estaba a punto de llorar -¿Por qué? –repitió mientras colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

En ese momento el corazón se me quebró, había lastimado a tanta gente por mi partida tan inesperada y lo peor había lastimado a aquellos que de verdad me amaban.

-Porque tuve que hacerlo –dije con la voz igual de baja pero llena de impotencia –tuve que hacerlo, por eso me fui-agregue

-¿Tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?-pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza y su mirada se clavaban en la mía

-No, por favor –rogué –no me pidas que te lo explique por qué no puedo

-Pero creo que lo merezco

-Por favor. Te prometo que lo hare, pero dame tiempo solo eso pido un poco de tiempo –dije mientras aun nos mirábamos

Mis ojos comenzaban a arder a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos pero no lloraría, no aquí. Baje mi vista y me talle los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan, al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente para poder tranquilizarme.

-Está bien –respondió Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me envolvía en sus brazos

Después de esta pequeña discusión la chica que nos atendía trajo nuestro pedido, dándome una sonrisa que diría era de las más sinceras que había recibido desde que llegue a este pueblo se la respondí y ella se retiro.

Hablamos de cómo Jasper había llegado a Forks, al parecer alguien lo había recomendado pero no sabía quién, cuando le ofrecieron la plaza el no la pudo rechazar pero lo que si rechazo fue la beca ya que alego que el bien podría pagar la colegiatura y la mesa directiva no se lo negó. Al parecer vivía en un departamento que había comprado y estaba muy bien, ya no volvimos a tocar el tema sobre el día que me fui o la razón de ello.

Y aquí estuvimos hasta que el cielo se ilumino por los rayos rojos del sol lo que anunciaba el crepúsculo. Más chicos habían llegado a la cafetería después de que la mayoría de las clases terminaran.

Al parecer Jasper conocía a varios chicos de los que llegaban ya que en varias ocasiones lo saludaban o él lo hacía, cuando pasaba lo primero algún os chicos me miraban no sé si extrañados o con cierto toque de malicia.

Pero nada de eso me importo hasta que saludo a quien identifique como el chico de cabellos broncíneos, el fortachón, la rubia y Alice todos hicieron ademan de acercarse pero cuando me vieron se desviaron hacia una de las mesas cercanas. Le sonreí a Alice pero ella parecía triste que ni siquiera me correspondió.

Al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta de esta actitud pero no dijo nada tan solo movió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

-No te preocupes Jazz estoy acostumbrada

-¿Que no me preocupe? Mira Isabella había escuchado de ti la chica nueva solo que jamás relacione tú nombre por cierto ¿Por qué te conocen como Marie? Por eso mismo no lo relacione.

-Umm…pues…es que…Jasper por favor te pido que frente a otros no me llames Isabella sino Marie, te juro que cuando te cuente la razón por la que me fui lo entenderás -pedí y ahora que recordaba él me había llamado Bella frente a Alice rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero eso ya lo arreglaría después.

-Ok, respetare tu decisión como siempre lo he hecho pero más te vale sea una buena explicación

-Créeme prometo que lo será, aunque quizá a ti te parezca un poco absurda-dije dando por finalizada esta situación

-Jaja, querida tú siempre me parecerás absurda. ¿Quieres irte?

-Si claro, vamos-dije mientras levantaba mis cosas él fue a pagar la cuenta al mostrados, todos los chicos me miraban pero no le tome importancia.

Jasper regresó a mi lado me ofreció su mano, la tome y salimos esta vez el no se despidió de los chicos tan solo los ignoro a pesar de que alguien lo llamaba, me gire y el más grande de los chicos que venían con Alice cuando mi mirada choco con la suya ella solo la desvió.

Ya era bastante tarde así que Jazz me llevo a casa, cuando llegamos permanecimos cerca de otra media hora en su auto hablando de cosas graciosas que a él o mí nos hayan pasado. Pero como cuando te la estas pasando bien siempre pasa algo inesperado, esta no fue la excepción ya que Charlie llego a casa lo que significaba que debía entrar.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme-dije un poco desilusionada por tener que alejarme de el

-Sí yo también-me informo mientras miraba su reloj-es tarde y debo estudiar-dijo y bajo del auto y se dirigía a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar.

Camino a mi lado hasta que llegamos a la puerta, ya había obscurecido y tan solo nos iluminaba la luna y podía ver que el tiempo de verdad había pasado ya que Jasper había dejado de ser aquel niño que vi bajo la lluvia la ultima vez para convertirse en un hombre.

Como siempre las palabras entre nosotros eran innecesarias ya que en cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron el me tomo en brazos y me beso la parte alta de la cabeza, yo correspondí el abrazo, y aunque debimos separarnos muy pronto prometió mañana recogerme para que juntos nos fuéramos a la universidad, me quede parada en la entrada mientras lo veía subir a su auto, encender el motor y antes de arrancarlo despedirse con un movimiento de mano, lo mire alejarse hasta perderlo de vista y entonces entre a casa.

* * *

Uy uno pequeñito que les parece.

Al parecer nuestra Alice se unira al club de los que no son Fans de Marie y Jasper ay siempre me ha encantaado este niño jaja...pero aún no nos revela Bella la relación que tiene con él, y además nosotras sabemos algo que él no, la razón por ls que se fue Bells jajajaja O ESO CREEMOS.

ya saben comentarios lo que quieran no duden en decirme.


	8. Él la ama a ella

7.- Él la ama a ella

**Edward POV**

El profesor de idiomas entro al aula y cerró la puerta lo que significaba que ya nadie podía entrar, ante esto y bastante inquieto ya que mis hermanos no habían entrado a clase voltee a ver a Rosalie quien sólo levanto los hombros en respuesta a mi mirada preocupada, aunque sabía que ella también se sentía igual.

La razón de nuestra preocupación era que Emmett había decidido buscar a Alice para ir juntos a la clase de idiomas, mientras que Rose y yo nos adelantábamos al aula. Pero desde que eso sucedió habían pasado más de 15 minutos y no teníamos noticias de ninguno de los dos, la clase comenzó y ellos seguían sin aparecer Rosalie volteaba a verme cada tanto yo creo que esperando a que mi expresión fue diferente y demostrara que sabía algo de ellos pero eso no paso durante todo el periodo de clase apenas y me entere de lo que en ella vimos ya que el profesor me pregunto algo.

Al terminar el periodo vi como Rose salía casi corriendo del aula y yo no tarde en alcanzarla.

-¿Dónde estarán, les habrá pasado algo?-me pregunto mi compañera con la voz llena de preocupación – Ellos nunca faltarían a clase Edward –dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba algún numero – No contestan, lo más seguro es que lo tenga apagado porque me manda a buzón de voz –Emmett nunca apaga su teléfono. Edward y si le pasó algo –dijo aterrada, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

-Tranquila Rose los encontraremos-dije abrazándola mientras ella comenzaba a llorar- Vamos al estacionamiento tal vez nos estén esperando allí –la tome de la mano y la jale conmigo hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Pero no estaba el auto de Alice tan sólo el Jeep de Emmett, esto si era extraño él jamás lo dejaría. Continúe caminando hasta el Jeep mientras sacaba mi celular y marcaba el número de mi hermana pero me mando directo a buzón así que lo intente con el de Emm quien después del cuarto timbrado contesto:

"_Deje están pegadas al auto manéjalo un kilometro y nos encontraras al lado del camino"_

Y sin decir más colgó.

Rose sólo me miraba esperando a que le dijera que había pasado –Sube – fue todo lo que dije y ella obedeció al instante, en cuanto ambos estuvimos dentro arranque el Jeep y salí del aparcadero lo más pronto posible seguí las indicaciones de Emmett y en pocos minutos pude ver el auto de Alice al lado del camino me estacione detrás de él. En el auto se veía a Alice recostada sobre el asiento mientras que Emmett al escucharnos se bajo del auto no sin antes tocar el hombro de mi hermano, en cuanto el auto estuvo en total alto Rosalie salió de auto apresurada y abrazó a Emm y este la recibió gustoso.

-¿Qué ha pasado Emmett? Estábamos preocupados por ustedes

Mi hermano apenas y dijo lo que pasaba corrí a abrazar a mi hermana, ella siempre ha sido alguien muy sensible y no me sorprende que después de lo que vivió se mantuviera como siempre pero odia verla así tan frágil y tan solo repitiendo_: Él la ama a ella. Él la ama a ella._ Decía una y otra vez mientras yo tan sólo podía abrazarla, sujetarla como evitando se quebrara.

Las horas pasaban y Alice parecía no reaccionar, mi hermano y Rose propusieron que la lleváramos al médico pero lo que ella tenía era algo que ningún médico podría curar o si quiera detectar: _Mal de Amores._

El crepúsculo estaba cerca lo que al parecer era la marca del fin de la actitud de mi hermana, unos minutos antes de que este comenzara se separo de mí, se miro en el espejo arreglando su maquillaje y cabello para después bajar del auto y caminar hacia el lado del conductor con las llaves en la mano.

-Nos vamos, tengo hambre- dijo y sin dar explicación alguna subió a su auto, Rosalie miro a Emmett para después rápidamente subirse del lado del copiloto y con esto mi hermana arranco. A toda prisa Emmett y yo subimos al Jeep y la seguimos hasta que paro en la cafetería del pueblo.

Rose y Alice bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta al parecer hablaban por lo que nosotros nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llegar a donde ellas, pero cuando mi hermana nos volteo a ver tuvimos que apresurarnos – ella odiaba esperar- rápidamente nos bajamos del Jeep y nos unimos a ellas para entrar a la cafetería, a pesar de que Alice no quería hablar Emmett iba preguntándole a Rose sobre la clase de idiomas y si no los habíamos extrañado, hasta que interrumpió su alardeo para saludar con la mano a Jasper quien estaba sentado con lo que pude identificar como una chica por su cabello largo y castaño.

Comenzamos a caminar en su dirección ya que Emm lo saludo de manera alegre a pesar de todo y bueno no que él tuviera la culpa de que no le gustara Alice, pero antes de que llegáramos a su mesa la chica que lo acompañaba volteo y nos percatamos de que era Marie mi hermano y yo nos miramos y nos seguimos de largo. Pude ver que ella solo sonrío pero nadie le respondió así que regreso a su anterior posición. Llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos ella le decía algo a Jasper pero el parecía no querer escucharla porque solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Por ella te dejo hay amiga créeme no te llega ni a los talones-comento Rose a mi hermana

-Rose-la reprendió Emm-no digas eso

-Es la verdad amor, o ¿qué la vas a defender?

-Claro que no, pero tampoco tienes que ofenderla

-Ok está bien –dijo resignada Rose

-¿Van a pedir algo me muero de hambre?-comento mi hermano parándose y dirigiéndose a la barra mientras nosotros permanecimos sentados.

Pude ver que segundos después Jasper se dirigió a la caja mientras que su acompañante acomodaba sus cosas, regrese la mirada a Jazz que hablaba con mi hermano y después de unos minutos regreso a su mesa.

-Jasper está muy molesto-comento mi hermano

-Y ¿Por qué lo estaría yo lo veo muy feliz?- dijo Rose

-Carajo Rose él no tiene la culpa de que no le guste Alice, lo siento hermana pero es la verdad –dijo girándose a la pequeña- ella sólo asintió y volvió la mirada a Rose- Y tiene mucha razón de estarlo, no nos hemos portado de la mejor manera con esa chica sino simplemente la juzgamos por los chismes y porque es la nueva-dijo para después regresar a la barra. A veces sin saber cómo o por qué Emmett podía llegar a ser muy maduro.

Me gire a ver a mi hermana quien veía la mesa de Jasper o la escena que ellos daban ya que él le ofreció la mano a Marie quien la tomo y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta, mi hermano llama a Jasper pero este ni siquiera volteo aunque ella sí lo hizo miro a Alice y sonrío pero al ver que mi hermana no correspondió se puso seria miro a su acompañante y juntos salieron de la cafetería ante la mirada curiosa no sólo de nosotros sino de prácticamente toda el lugar, Emmett regreso a la mesa pero al ver nuestra actitud hablo:

-No se ustedes pero yo voy a dejar esta actitud infantil y voy a conocer a esa chica antes de decir nada más, nos vemos en casa-dijo y se fue del lugar dejándonos a los tres muy sorprendidos.

De verdad que en esta ocasión él era el que se comportaba más maduro y él que tenía razón:

1.- Sabíamos que Jasper no era culpable de que Alice no le gustara, pero debíamos apoyarla ¿no?;

2.- Era verdad que todos juzgamos a esa chica sin siquiera conocerla, algo que no nos habían enseñado y que por supuesto estaba mal;

3.- Jasper tenía razón en estar molesto y nosotros no.

_Esta vez sí que nos había dado una buena lección._

_

* * *

_

Ok chicas una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, ya no puedo poner de pretexto la escuela porque estaba de vacaciones pero es que no se había o hay algo dentro de mí que ya no me dejaba sacar lo que quería escribir, este capitulo lo redacte miles de veces y ninguna me convenció hasta que llegue a este. Además les quiero contar que mi corazón esta confundido, mi cabeza tiene nuevas y muy diferentes ideas a las de antes lo que me dificultaba mi trabajo.

No sé cuando les volveré a actualizar esta o la otra historia a las que siguen "Un pianista desconocido" intentare hacerlo pero no quiero forzarlo.

Espero les agrade y bueno nos vemos para la próxima y de nuevo una y mil disculpas.

Att. Lex


	9. Rompiendo las Reglas

Wolas hermosas! bueno les actualice lo más rápido que pude, lean y bueno decidan si les gusta o no.

* * *

**8.- Rompiendo las reglas**

El encontrarme con Jass había sido una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado desde que llegue a Forks jamás habría imaginado encontrarlo en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero como se dice 'la vida nos da sorpresas.' Y valla sorpresa.

Baje a desayunar en conjunto con Charlie- algo que no hacía desde que llegue.

Me encontraba en la cocina terminando mi desayuno y esperando a que Jasper me recogiera bajo la mirada de mi padre, Charlie me miraba como esperando a que le saltara encima o dijera algo extraño y no lo culpo mi actitud cuando llegue a Forks no fue la mejor y desde ayer que llegue a casa no paraba de sonreír o de hacer esto desayunar con siendo que siempre lo evitaba.

-Ya basta, me estas asustando Isabella ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada papá – dije pero el simplemente me miraba, señal de que no lo creía- Es enserio no pasa nada, es sólo que ayer encontré a un viejo amigo… Jasper de Florida y pues va a venir a recogerme para ir juntos a la Universidad

-Oh, tanto escándalo por eso, ya me habías asustado digo no que me desagrade tu actitud pero entiende fue demasiado repentino este cambio y fue…raro.

-Claro te entiendo-dije regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara- te debí haber asustado.

-Sí, un poco- dijo mientras con su mano hacia una señal de poco-Y ese chico Jasper ¿Quién es?-pregunto

-Sólo un amigo de secundaria papá

-Ah- dijo de forma casual mientras volvía la vista a su periódico- "Sólo un amigo"-repitió- de ¿Florida?- pregunto más él que a mí.

Me disponía a aclarar la situación cuando el sonido de una bocina me hizo levantarme como resorte, tomar el resto de mi jugo, ir hasta donde Charlie besarle la mejilla, tomar mi mochila y salir corriendo – Nos vemos más tarde papá- grite antes de cerrar la puerta

Y entonces lo vi, ahí tan hermoso como siempre, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada de aquel adolescente de secundaria, Jasper era ahora un joven o mejor dicho un hombre de 19 años.

-Hola Bella-dijo con asentó italiano y se escucho tan hermoso

-Hey que te dije- le reclame mientras llegaba a su lado y le daba un golpe de advertencia en el hombro

-Oye-dijo quejándose- Uno: Auch! Eso dolió, continuas golpeando bastante fuerte; -yo sólo me limite a voltear los ojos, era tan exagerado- Dos: "Bella" significa hermosa en italiano, por eso el asentó así que nadie notara nada-aclaro mientras me sonreía- Y Tercero: ¿puedes saludarme cómo la gente normal? –dijo al mismo tiempo que me atraía a sus brazos y me abrazaba sin esperar mi respuesta. Correspondí a su abrazo encantada.

-Ok si como sea pero es enserio no quiero que nadie sepa mi otro nombre –dije mirándolo tierna- es para protegerme

-Está bien amor, nadie lo sabrá –dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza – ¿lista?- pregunto separándose un poco de mi y tomándome por los hombros

-Yo siempre- dije sonriendo- ¿dónde está tú auto? –pregunte extrañada al no verlo

-¿Auto?- dijo con una sonrisa- umm…yo tenía pensada una mejor manera de ir a la escuela –me informo mientras se giraba y posaba su vista en algún lugar. Llevada por la curiosidad guie mi vista a donde estala la de él y valla sorpresa me lleve.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Te atreves o es que has cambiado otra cosa además de tú nombre? –pregunto mientras me extendía un casco

-Ni en tus sueños Jass- dije tomando el casco –Pero entonces espera- dije regresándole el casco y entregándole mi mochila.

Corrí hacia la puerta y afortunadamente no me caí, entre y corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto en busca de algo.

-¿Hey Bells olvidaste algo?-era mi padre

-Sí papá-conteste mientras revolvía la ropa de mi closet BINGO! -pero ya lo encontré-respondí pero el ya no lo hizo.

Me cambie rápidamente el blusón que me había puesto esta mañana por un top un poco entallado, unos vaqueros, y las sandalias por mis convers , amarre mi cabello en una coleta y salí al encuentro de mi amigo con mi chamarra en la mano. Pero al parecer las sorpresas no acababan ya que en cuanto salí me encontré con una escena bastante extraña: Mi padre hablando con mi amigo, el primero le daba la mano al segundo mientras mi padre sonreía para después voltear y encontrarse con que los miraba raro, mi amigo sólo me sonrío.

-Hija te ves hermosa- comento mi padre acercándose a mí y besando mi mejilla- pero creo que si no quieren llegar tarde deben irse ya. Por cierto Jass ten cuidado con esa moto –dijo para después girarse y entrar a su patrulla se subió y salió hacia el trabajo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunte a Jass con mi mano en la cintura

-Te ves hermosa -comento- y 'eso' –dijo imitando mi tono – no fue nada sólo un padre hablando con el amigo de su hija y por cierto un padre muy preocupado

-Y no te parece raro –dije cambiando mi expresión y poniendo mis lados a mis costados

-No, no me parece raro…todo lo contrario me parece perfectamente que se preocupe por ti. Niña solo me pidió que te cuidara-dijo acariciando mi mejilla –aunque creo que debemos irnos, ya más tarde podremos seguir con esto –dijo colocándome el casco para después tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia la moto –ponte esa chamarra Swam –pidió al ver que aun la tenía en la mano, lo obedecí y el sólo me miraba.

-Y ¿qué dices, aún crees que cambie?

-Nah! Sigues siendo la misma- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir a la moto para él hacer lo mismo. Segundos después ya nos encontrábamos andando por la carretera yo con mis manos amarradas a su cintura fuertemente.

En menos de 20 minutos ya nos encontrábamos entrando a estacionamiento de la universidad. Jasper me ayudo a bajar y a quitarme el casco para después tomar mi mano y mi mochila, no me había dado cuenta de que todos nos miraban hasta que levante la vista.

-¿Por qué nos miran? –le pregunte a mi compañero –Acaso no tiene una vida

- No es sólo eso amor, es que _estamos rompiendo todas las reglas _comento mi amigo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo miraba entre divertida, con duda y feliz por estar con él. Atravesamos todo el estacionamiento y pude ver a Alice y sus amigos todos a excepción de Emmett que levanto la mano y me saludo a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa me miraban como su peor enemiga o eso sentía.

Mi amigo me llevo a mi clase y luego se retiro prometiendo que después vendría por mí para estudiar matemáticas y para llevarme a casa, ante lo cual yo sólo podía sonreír como boba. Antes de irse me beso la mejilla y vi como los chicos me miraban empezando por Emmett y sus amigos. Este chico enorme se acerco a mí.

-Hola Marie –saludo mientras se paraba frente a mi –puedo llamarte Mar suena no sé más lindo, te diré Mar- respondió sin esperar mi respuesta a lo que yo sólo sonreí y entre al salón con él detrás de mí.

Aún la profesora no llegaba por lo que Emm –como me pidió que lo llamara u 'osito' dijo- me hacia platica sobre lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres, además de preguntar una que otra cosa sobre mí. Poco después la profesora entro al salón y Emmett se dirigió a su lugar.

Este chico me caía bien y a pesar de parecerme extraña su actitud me agradaba ya que me acompaño a todas mis clases hasta que llego la hora de idiomas y tuvimos que despedirnos, el simplemente beso mi mejilla y se fue pero al ver a Jass lo saludo y cruzo apenas unas palabras con él para después desaparecer.

Al verme mí amigo sonrío y yo no pude evitar responder igual. Realmente este había sido otro gran día en Forks y en la Universidad, no sólo porque estudiaba lo que quería, estaba en casa con papá, reencontrarme con mi amigo y conocer a algunos chicos agradables… sino porque con todo esto no la extrañaba tanto.

Mi amigo se acerco a mí tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, amaba estar con él siempre eme había apoyado a cada momento y a pesar de todo él aún estaba conmigo y eso me alegraba, sólo esperaba que después de que se supiera la verdad él siguiera a mí lado, pero creo que eso lo sabría en un futuro por ahora sólo me quedaba disfrutar de su compañía y recordar lo que dijo _**"romper todas las reglas" **_ahora recordaba que eso lo decíamos en el colegio cuando hacíamos alguna travesura, recordarlo dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Swam recuerda que el que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda –dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación y mirándome divertido

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso mismo pensaba? –conteste divertida

-Eres diabólica amiga

-Pero así me quieres –dije sonriendo mientras subía a la moto y enredaba mis brazos en su cintura

-Siempre cariño –contesto y arranco la moto.

* * *

Ay este capítulo iba a ser diferente pero la idea de la moto llego a mí y no sé ¿qué les parece? me he emocionada con esta historia , una disculpa a quienes leen "un pianista desconocido" pero aún no me llega la inspiración para terminar el cap. pero prometo hacerlo.

Espero a Tods les agrade él cap. y si me merezco un comentario lo recibiré contenta.

Besos y saludos.

Alex


End file.
